


Pancakes

by NeverAndAlways



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Pregnancy, Protective Wade Wilson, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker, primeverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverAndAlways/pseuds/NeverAndAlways
Summary: Just some fluff for a friend who's going through some stuff. Still getting used to writing these two, so there might be some OOC-ness.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff for a friend who's going through some stuff. Still getting used to writing these two, so there might be some OOC-ness.

Wade is not a morning person. When he stays over at Peter's, 9 times out of 10 he wakes up to an empty bed because the guy's such an early riser. Of course, this means he gets to watch while his boyfriend bustles around doing whatever. This particular morning, Wade is just dragging himself out of bed as Peter finishes up his shower. He hears the water turn off, then the sounds of busy shuffling. Wade grabs a discarded shirt -- might be his, might be Peter's -- and pulls it on, then flops back down on top of the sheets to scroll through his phone. Peter wanders out of the bathroom a minute later, clad only in a towel around his waist. Wade wolf-whistles playfully, and gets the towel thrown at him. He throws it back. His boyfriend puts on a pair of shorts (to Wade's slight disappointment -- no more spider-butt to admire), then goes around tidying the room for a minute. When he pauses in front of the mirror to fix his hair, Wade gets up and wanders over to him. Thanks to their height difference, he can comfortably rest his head on top of Peter's, and he does. Wraps his arms around him, and his heart does a little flip-flop when Peter melts into it.

"Hey, earlybird. Still wanna go get breakfast, or did you already eat?" his voice is still soft and creaky from sleep; he brings one hand up to playfully ruffle Peter's freshly-combed hair, and laughs lightly when his hand gets swatted away.

"We can still get food, all I had was some coffee." Peter sighs. "What did you have in mind?"

Wade settles his hands at Peter's waist instead, thumbs rubbing circles over his hipbones. There's just a little more padding there now, thanks to the pregnancy. He's less angular. It's a good look on him, in Wade's opinion. He hums as he thinks.

"Mm...there's this food cart I've been wanting to try, sells waffles and pancakes and stuff. 's only a few blocks away, if you feel up to walking. Or I can run there and get us something." on impulse, he dips to kiss Peter's neck, then plops his chin back down on his head.

"Sounds good, I'm down." Peter scrunches his nose a little when Wade kisses his neck. Morning breath. Doesn't mind the hands on his waist, he's used to it; Wade's a very tactile person. "But go brush your teeth first, you stink."

"I do not," says Wade archly, and stays right where he is. His hands move a little farther in to Peter's stomach, tapping a little greeting to the baby, even though it'll be quite a while yet before it can answer. He splays his hands out over the spot and lets his mind wander for a moment -- and then it occurs to him. He looks in the mirror. Looks at his hands. There's a bump now. Like, an actual bump. He frames it with his hands, one on either side. "When did this happen?" he asks softly.

"When did what happen?" his boyfriend's leaning back against him now, eyes closed, enjoying the just-got-out-of-bed warmth.

"What do you mean 'what', you've got a baby bump!" his voice is fond and embarrassingly soft. "You're really pregnant now, spidey. Guess your abs finally gave up." Wade presses his thumbs in gently. "That or you already had breakfast without me...hey junior, look who finally showed up, huh?" Peter follows his gaze in the mirror, down to his abdomen. There is indeed a bump, just enough to push the waistband of his shorts out a little.

"Oh, look at that. Guess I just didn't notice," he says thoughtfully. Then he nudges Wade with one sharp elbow. "And my abs did not give up, they're still there!"

"Didn't say it was a bad thing. Just means the kiddo's growin'. Besides, you look cute with a belly." he smiles into Peter's shoulder. "What d'you think the odds are the kid's gonna have powers like yours? I mean, god forbid it inherits mine."

"Well I happen to like my abs, thank you. And I better get them back after this." Peter lays his hands over Wade's, running the pads of his fingers over smooth scars. "And I don't think it'd be such a bad thing if it got your healing factor. Wouldn't have to worry as much about them getting hurt. If they came out shooting webs, though, that's different..."

Wade laughs half-heartedly. He's staring into the middle distance in the mirror, but his eyes are even farther away than that. Peter gives his hand a squeeze. "Hey. Earth to Wade, do you copy?"

"Huh? Yeah, sorry, I copy." he still sounds distracted.

"You okay?" still holding Wade's hands, Peter turns so they're face to face. "What's goin' on in there?"

"Nothing you wanna know about." Wade smirks. "Seriously, I'm okay. Just thinking."

"'bout what?"

"Eh. Mushy stuff." he ruffles Peter's hair again, this time with more success. Peter huffs at him. "It just hit me, this is all new for both of us. The whole _having-a-baby_ thing. Ellie was already born when I met her."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No. Yeah...I dunno. It's scary. I mean, I usually don't know what the fuck I'm doing, but I can't exactly shoot my way out of this situation."

"You still wanna do this, though, right...?"

"Of course I do, are you kidding? I got us into this mess, 'm not gonna just walk away from it." Wade looks around, as though realizing for the first time where they are. "This is not a middle-of-the-room kind of conversation, c'mon --" he slips out of Peter's hold, ambles back to the bed and lies down, then makes grabby hands at Peter until he joins him. Peter lies on his back, propped up on pillows, and Wade eels up the bed to lie next to him. "Like I said," he continues, "you're not getting rid of me that easy. Unless of course you _want_ to get rid of me, in which case just say the word."

Peter cocks his head and makes a considering noise. "Well, now that you mention it..."

Wade laughs and smacks him with a pillow. "You motherfucker-!" Peter laughs too, pushes him away, and they spend a few moments tussling until Peter gets a leg cramp. Then, while he sits on the edge of the bed trying to massage it out, Wade just watches him. That thoughtful look comes back to his eyes.

"Not to get all mushy or anything," he says slowly, "but I can't believe you're willingly having my kid." Peter snorts, and Wade presses on. "No, seriously! Seriously, think about it, you're a _superhero_ and you got pregnant by... _me,_ of all people, and you didn't fucking run for the hills. We're gonna have a baby. Together. I mean, who thought that was a good idea --"

Peter flops back down onto the bed, landing with his head roughly on Wade's stomach. Wade lets out a little 'oof'. His boyfriend's hair is a mess now, sticking up every which way. This time, instead of ruffling it, he combs his fingers through it. From this angle, looking down, the baby bump is obvious; Peter frames it with his hands and looks up at him. There's something in his expression that makes Wade's chest go all tight, in a good way.

"I love you too, you fucking weirdo," Peter says fondly. One hand comes up to tangle with Wade's, still resting in his hair. "Can we please go get breakfast now?"

Wade laughs. They're gonna be just fine.

🕷🕸🕷🕸🕷🕸🕷

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the story, please leave a comment -- I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
